maretropolisfandomcom-20200213-history
Argatha
Appearance Zero has a messy jet black mane and tail, with his coat being only a fair bit lighter. He is a fairly tall and lean-built young stallion with a melencholic appearance. His eyes are crimson with part of his bangs falling between them. His facial expression rarely changes, though he is almost always frowning. Personality He is a very cold, callous, and dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "pathetic" and treats them as expendable. He is not particularly violent and will only fight if provoked. He is also lazy and unenthusiastic and spends most of his free time asleep. He also doesn't like to take a leadership role, he prefers to let someone else take is even if he is superior to the one that claims the leadership. His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. He is highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. He can be very demanding and while he prefers not to get his hooves dirty he is fully capable of committing truly abhorrent and inhumane actions without feeling any shred of remorse or hesitation. Powers/Attributes Fangs - Zero has a set of retractable fangs that come down in front of his teeth. Super Stamina - He doesn't need as much food, water, or sleep as others to sustain himself. Super Speed - His primarily used ability. Zero could go from one place to another at a speed faster than sight without the use of his wings. His speed only becomes greater when he actually uses it in flight, but most of the time there's really no need. Super Agility - He possess amazing agility. He can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting himself depending on the height of the building.(He does this when he doesn't want to use his wings, when they're damaged, or if he's trying not to be noticed.) He also has greater reflexes than ponies. Supernatural Senses - His sight and smell has been enhanced to some extent. Eye Gleam - He can exhibit an eyeshine-like effect that doesn't really have any use. Weaknesses Salt - He is unable to cross a full line of salt and can do very little to damage the line at all. He can't even open a door lined with salt if opening it would break the line. Dead man's Blood '''- The use of blood from the recently deceased can also be used as a method to incapacitate him. '''Insanity - Because of the entity within his head, he can sometimes be denied sleep and start having migraines. If this happens long enough then the entity within his mind will take over his body and he will control his body until he can regain control. Fight-or-Flight - he almost never fights, and so he is a terrible combatant, instead he just tries to escape from any confrontation that he can. Meat - Because of the Bat-Pony DNA within Zero, he will have the urge to eat meat at times and these urges will grow stronger and could start to cause him pain. If it is ignored for a long period of time the pain will stop and then the urge becomes extremely strong and is practically impossible to ignore. During this time Zero's skin becomes wormy; it gains prominent veins and skin folds. his sclera becomes bloody and there are noticable veins protruding from his pupils and they seem to be separating and spreading. His behavior also changes and he will drop whatever he is doing to try and find something to feed on. His emotional side becomes less active, yet he still retains all his physical abilities and is aware of his actions. He may display some capacity for emotion and empathy, but this is almost always eclipsed by his overpowering need to feed. Costume His most distinguishing feature is his black cloak, held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath the cloak he has white bandages wrapped tightly around his torso, hooves, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. When like this his wings peel from normal pegasus wings to large black bat wings and his pupils will become small and slit-shaped, similar to a cat's. History Zero was born to two pegasus parents, though he was never able to meet them becuase they were unable to take care of him, so they left him at a local orphanage. Here Zero was treated as an outsider and gained an empty feeling within himself and adopted a loner personality. Whenever anyone asked him why he was depressed he would just say, "I'm bored to death in Heaven and down alone in Hell". By the time Zero was sixteen, the orphanage had been shutdown and he was forced to look for a new home. Instead he went to the Gates of Tartarus, he had always been facinated with places such as there, namley Shangri-La and Agartha(he just moved the "r" in front of the "g" for his villan name). He wanted desperately to find these places and so he started to look for any book that could contain clues as to how to find them. He later found that the gateway to Agartha was in Shangri-La, but to get to these places he needed to find Aether(not the greek god, but rather a place inbetween of pure essence which is where gods lived and what they breathed) energy. He found an ancient artifact that contained some amounts of Aether energy, but it wasn't enough so when he finished charging it with enough Aether energy he unlocked both the gateway to Shangri-La and Agartha. This did not come without a cost though, once he entered he lost his soul in Agartha, but when he left he gained unnatural powers and at some point his DNA had merged with DNA from the ancient race of Bat-Ponies, giving him a retractable row of fangs on his upper and lower mouth, and giving him a craving for meat. That is not all he left with though. He had also gained an entity within his mind that would constantly talk to him. This entity is belived to be a manifestation of all his inner instincts and the darkest side of him. Sometimes the entity makes himself visible, but only to Zero. Zero's Instincts Appearance He does not appear visible to anyone else besides Zero and he is virtually identical to Zero, except opposite in color and a few other differences. His mane, tail, and coat are all white and the sclearia of his eyes are black, though his irisis are still crimson, but with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Instead of normal pegasus wings, he has large white bat-wings. His teeth are black with the same retractable fangs and the inside of his mouth is blue. Personality His most distinguishing features are his maniacal laughter and psyhcotic grins. He is brutal, arrogant, disrespectful, and sadistic. He has no name, and his only reason to live is to take control of Zero's body and use it to kill anything and anyone he sees. He also constantly taunts and annoys Zero, and sometimes he can keep Zero from sleeping because of it. Powers/Attributes His abilities are exactly the same as Zero's. Weaknesses His weaknesses are the exact same as Zero's Costume When Zero changes his appearance into Argatha, so does his instinct's. He wears the same cloak as Zero, it's just white and he also gets black bandages wrapped around him in the same manner as Zero's.